People are constantly interacting with computerized systems, from the trivial (e.g., the computerized toaster or the remote control television) to the exceedingly complex (e.g., telecommunications systems and the Internet). An advantage of computerization is that such systems provide flexibility and power to their users. However, the price that must be paid for this power and flexibility is, typically, an increase in the difficulty of the human/machine interface.
A fundamental reason for this problem is that computers operate on principles based on the abstract concepts of mathematics and logic, while humans tend to think in a more spatial manner. Often people are more comfortable with physical, three-dimensional objects than they are with the abstractions of the computer world. In short, the power and flexibility provided by the computer and related electronic technology are inherently limited by the ability of the human user to control these devices. Since people do not think like computers, interfaces are adopted to permit people to effectively communicate with computers. In general, better interfaces permit more efficient and medium independent communications between people and computers. The better interface will provide the user a natural and intuitive communication with the computer without sacrificing the computer's potential.
A haptic interface is one that utilizes the sense of touch to communicate a condition or response. Virtual reality simulators may use the haptic interface driven by a computer system in order to simplify the interaction between a computer and the person operating the simulator. The goal of such a system may be to educate the operator to the subject of the simulation. In this case the simulator creates a feeling in the operator that matches some real world parameters, but is completely driven by the computer system.
In the world of video games, the human/machine interface has been very rudimentary. Simply providing a way to control the central figure, while the computer program sorts through possible actions based on the user input and the current state of the program is the norm. As consumers become more demanding and sophisticated, moving a character around may become quite tedious. In order to maintain user participation and involvement, game developers have improved the graphic rendering of the video games, the content has many more options that could be activated by the user, and feedback to the user may come from sources other than the screen and the speakers.
While this approach delivers some short-term success, the user still only has the option of moving the central character through the predetermined set of possible actions. The developers of video games have not yet found a simple way to draw the game player closer to a virtual reality provided by the video game.
Other applications such as personal video players rely on the ever-changing play list to maintain the interest of their users. Many of these devices become short-lived fads that lose the interest of consumers as the next wave of devices hit the market. An enhancement is needed to add another dimension of involvement between the user and the device, whether it be the personal video player or the video game.
Thus, a need still remains for a haptic interface system for video systems. In view of the increasing popularity of video devices, it is increasingly critical that answers be found to these problems. In view of the ever-increasing commercial competitive pressures, along with growing consumer expectations and the diminishing opportunities for meaningful product differentiation in the marketplace, it is critical that answers be found for these problems. Additionally, the need to save costs, improve efficiencies and performance, and meet competitive pressures, adds an even greater urgency to the critical necessity for finding answers to these problems.
Solutions to these problems have been long sought but prior developments have not taught or suggested any solutions and, thus, solutions to these problems have long eluded those skilled in the art.